


On the Fair Hill

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Lothlórien, Nature, Romance, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midsummer in the Golden Wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Fair Hill

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2006: 2nd Place – Times: Late Third Age: Fixed-Length Ficlet  
> MPAwawards 2007: Nominee – Category: Nature

Hushed silence reigned between the Mellyrn; the only sounds the soft rustling of the canopy, the song of a bird wooing its mate.

Beams of sunlight reached through the leaves, turning the scene into a dazzling vista of green, gold and silver. Dust motes shimmered, flickered, danced in the warm breeze of a Midsummer evening. Swaying branches created dappled spots of light, forever changing, revealing new details:

A cluster of golden blossoms. A leaf, gently drifting, showing its pale green or its silver side. Stars of Elanor and Niphredil studding the grass.

A kiss of two lovers, joining long-sundered kindred.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title is inspired by the corresponding passage in RotK, Appendix A I (v), The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen.
> 
>  
> 
> _11.05.06 A second B-drabble about the Golden Wood for RiverOtter._


End file.
